


X Files: Crossed Paths

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [8]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully and AD Skinner figure out their feelings for one another as she, Agent Mulder and Agent Doggett race against time to save his life... (takes place during SR819, season six).





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, not do I own the characters Agent Scully, AD Skinner, Agent Doggett or Agent Mulder. The show and its characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

St Katherine’s hospital

Agent Scully smiled sadly as she approached her former boss’s hospital room where Skinner was staying. Scully studied him as he was sleeping. As she did so, her thoughts turned to their kiss they had when Mulder was missing.   
She wrung her hands nervously as she tried to figure out her feelings for her former boss. He had been a good alley to her and Mulder she knew. Did she have the inklings of a crush on Skinner she wondered. “Agent Scully,” she heard a voice suddenly say. She was startled out of her reverie as she looked at Skinner who was now awake and smiling at her.   
She smiled a small smile back at him. “Sir,” she greeted him. “Call me Walter,” he told her with a friendly but weak smile. “Okay Walter. How are you feeling?” Scully asked, liking saying his name.   
“Like a deflating balloon,” Skinner answered with a grimace as he gestured to all the wires attached to his body. “Are these wires really necessary?” He asked her. “They’re to stabilise your blood,” Scully told him. “So yes they are needed,” she added.   
Skinner nodded and sighed. “Thank you for looking out for me Agent Scully,” he told her. Scully nodded. “You’ve been a good friend to Mulder abc I, Walter. It’s the least I could do,” Scully replied as she sat in a chair next to Skinner’s bed.   
“Scully, we need to talk. About what happened in the elevator,” Skinner began hurriedly before Scully would have the opportunity to cut him off. He really needed to find out how Scully felt about him as he found himself thinking about her all the time since their kiss.   
Scully was caught off guard and looked surprised and uncomfortable. Not a good sign, Skinner thought sadly with a sigh.   
“You mean you uh want to talk about our kiss?” Scully asks hesitantly and nervously. Skinner nodded, “but only if you’re able,” he added quickly. “So, how did you feel about it?” Skinner asked, deciding not to beat around the bush and just cut to the chase on this one.   
Scully thought for a moment and Skinner was surprised to see her blush a little. “Well Walter, I have been thinking about it, and I just don’t know,” she told him in resignation.   
“You don’t know? Come on Agent Scully, you must have some idea, surely?” Skinner urged her. Then he mentally kicked himself as Scully looked like she was about to draw herself into her shell even further. Nice one Skinner, a small voice in Skinner’s head chided. Now she’ll never want to discuss her feelings for you. Skinner cleared his throat, wanting to start again.   
“I’m sorry about that Agent Scully,” he told her. “But I just want to know. You know and I know I don’t have a lot of time left and I just want to know where I stand with you,” he told her. Scully nodded. “Apology accepted Walter,” she said. “So, how’d you feel about it?” Skinner asked. Scully took a deep breath and began to speak her answer.


	2. Mixed Messages...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face enters the hospital to give Skinner news on Orgell...

Just as Scully was about to answer, the door opened behind her and a familiar man entered the room. Scully couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she knew she had seen him once before, a little while ago.   
“Agent Scully, I’m Agent Doggett. You may remember me from the Robert Modell case last year,” the male agent introduced himself to her. Then Scully remembered as she shook his hand, smiled and nodded. “Ah yes. Good to see you again Agent Doggett,” she said as he smiled back at her. “I’m here with news for AD Skinner here,” Doggett began as he turned to Skinner. “Good morning Sir. How are you feeling?” he asked. Skinner nodded. “I’m stable,” he told the younger Agent. “So what news have you got for me Agent Doggett?” Skinner asked.   
“Well I thought I’d keep you updated on any developments that Agent Mulder’s been making on the case,” Doggett replied. “Oh? What updates have you got for me?” Skinner asked.   
“Mulder is at the parking lot where that car followed you before you were sent here, Sir,” Agent Doggett reported. “Did he find anything on the car?” Skinner wanted to know. Doggett nodded. “They found some dirt on the tires that’s likely to be from a nearby power station. Mulder’s gone to the nearest one now,” Doggett added. “That’s all the news we have for you for now sir,” Doggett told him.   
“Any news on Orgell?” Skinner asked. Doggett shook his head gravely. “We’ve not been able to locate him just yet. But we know he’s working with the guys in the parking lot. Find them, and maybe find Orgell,” Doggett reasoned. Skinner nodded. “Keep up the good work, Agent,” he told him. “Yes sir,” Doggett said, before turning to Scully and greeted her with a goodbye. “Agent Scully,” he said in passing. “Agent Doggett,” Scully acknowledged him back, and the two agents smiled at each other before he left and closed the door behind him.   
Skinner sighed. There was no way Scully would be attracted to him now with all these younger agents around he thought moodily after watching Scully and Doggett smiled at each other.   
What can I do to get her attention? He wondered as he smiled back at Scully who turned to him once more.


	3. Unrequited love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Scully feel about Skinner?

“So,” Skinner began as he and Scully were once again left alone together in Skinner’s hospital room. “You know that man?” Skinner asked. “What man Walter?” Scully asked. “AD Kersh’s task force leader Agent Doggett. You met him before it sounds like,” Skinner mused.   
Scully nodded. “Oh yes, him. We met last year on the Modell case, remember?” Scully asked him. Skinner nodded. “Now I do. He’s a good agent. What do you think about him Agent Scully?” Skinner asked, trying to get some information out of her. Scully shrugged.   
“I agree with you, he is a good agent. But I don’t know him as well as I know Mulder,” Scully said. Skinner frowned. “Are you saying you like Agent Mulder, Agent Scully?” he asked. Scully looked at him quickly.   
“Please don’t tell anyone,” she begged. “I know FBI agents aren’t meant to be fraternising with each other, but Mulder and I need each other Walter. I hope you understand,” she said. Skinner sighed trying to hide his disappointment. But then again, she did say his name a lot, so maybe he does and will have a chance with Agent Dana Katherine Scully one day.   
The least he could do, he decided, was to do as she’d asked. After all they were allies in regards to the X Files, and they’ve helped him before on several occasions. He knew he could trust them.   
After thinking about all this, Skinner finally nodded, much to Scully’s relief. “Thank you Walter,” she said as she gently touched his hand. Skinner found himself enjoying her warm touch.   
“I trust you and Agent Mulder won’t let your feelings get in the way of your professionalism,” Skinner told her sternly. Scully nodded eagerly. “Of course we won’t, Walter. You can trust me,” she told him. Skinner squeezed her hand gently and they both found themselves gazing into each other’s eyes. What’s going on? Skinner wondered again.   
Scully seemed to be unable to make up her mind between him and Mulder. Her mind was saying one thing, while her physical gestures were saying another. Skinner still didn’t have a clue.


	4. Figuring things out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully is confused between Mulder and Skinner...

As Scully gazed into her former boss’s eyes, she found herself drowning in his dark brown eyes. She thought of Mulder and how he had a special place in her heart. But was he the only one? Did Skinner mean more to her?   
She knew he was sacrificing his own happiness of being with her by keeping quiet about her and Mulder. She could sense it and see the sadness in his tired eyes as he lay there weakly in his hospital bed. She was touched by his gesture of silence. So much so she found herself leaning in closer, and closer… almost as though she wanted to kiss him.   
But then she was startled out of her actions as Skinner cleared his threat and coughed loudly. Scully flinched and drew back, feeling embarrassed. She blushed and was about to turn away before she caught Skinner giving he an understanding look.   
Scully sighed in relief and rubbed her neck a little awkwardly. “I’m sorry Walter, I don’t know what got in to me,” she said. Skinner smiled and nodded. “I know,” he said. “It’s not your fault, Dana,” he told her softly.   
Scully coughed and smiled at her former boss before grabbing her bag and coat. “I’m off now Sir to see what Mulder’s found. I’ll be back soon okay?” she asked. Skinner nodded again. “Of course Dana. You go ahead. Don’t worry about me,” he told her. “But I do. I can’t help it Walter but I do,” she said as she put on her coat.   
She then stopped as she realised Skinner had been calling her by her first name for a little while. She would have to think about how she felt about it on the way home, but surprisingly it felt good.   
“See you later, Dana,” Skinner told her. Scully placed her hand on his one more time. “See you later Walter,” she said, before she turned and left him. Skinner watched her leave before lying back down in bed and closing his eyes, finding himself dreaming of Scully.   
To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
